Only For You
by Uchiha-Hawk
Summary: Happy Birthday Nii-san. [Itachi Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha] / ItaSasu


He wiped away the tears that streamed down Sasuke's face, his arms enveloping Sasuke with a light, warm embrace, his delicate fingers lightly brushing through the younger's coarse hair.

 _Don't cry otouto I am here,_ he whispered into Sasuke's ear in his silky baritone _._

Itachi had an ethereal glow about him.

His features still delicate, his movement dainty and a quality of looking untouched by time.

 _Itachi…._ Sasuke sighed _._

 _I am sorry Nii-san, I tried.._ Sasuke tries to give a justification _._

 _Shh! You don't ever need to be sorry, Sasuke. Not for anything_ , Itachi cuts in before Sasuke could finish.

Sasuke shuddered as Itachi's hand ran down his spine. Itachi's embrace warm and still somehow airy and light. He finally felt the crushing weight lifting off his heart .

Sasuke's surroundings begin to dissolve away, his limp dead body lays forgotten at their feet and evaporates into a cloud of black smoke as they transcend into what seems like nothingness.

Sasuke doesn't care to break away, only clasping on to his brother tighter.

Then a flash and they are looking at the horizon. The sky is an array of shades in orange, the sun seems to be setting. It is a beautiful place.

Sasuke holds Itachi's hand their fingers interlacing while they sit waiting. He rests his head on his brother's shoulder.

 _I have wanted to be with you for so long, I couldnt bear to live another day without you,_ Sasuke tries to justify his choice again. Sasuke's gaze is lowered but he steals a glance at his brother.

Itachi listens to him but his eyes are distant, looking into the horizon. His expression that of the kind and considerate brother, exactly how Sasuke remembered. Sasuke wonders what is Itachi thinking about.

Itachi turns to look at Sasuke.

 _Sasuke was older than when Itachi had last seen him in that cave. In spite of age, Sasuke's features were sharp and symmetrical. There was still a ghost of innocence in his appearance,_ Itachi pondered as he smiled and continued to look at Sasuke _._

 _Sasuke had witnessed all the cruelty in the world_ , Itachi reflected with a familiar guilt re-emerging. His expression turns solemn as the chain of thought takes hold of him.

 _All the suffering Sasuke had been through was always his fault._ _Was keeping Sasuke alive his own selfish desire? Wasn't killing Sasuke the night of the massacre the kinder thing to do?_

 _He wanted to protect Sasuke from everything, from every danger but in spite of trying his best he had failed. Sasuke eventually had taken his own life_

 _This time Itachi hopes he made the right choice for his brother._

Protecting Sasuke was all that ever mattered to him. It was an instinct as natural as breathing to stay alive.

 _Happy Birthday Nii-san_ , Sasuke silently says to Itachi drawing him out of his reverie.

A hint of an amused smirk graces Sasuke's features at the ridiculousness of it. Itachi chuckles.

 _So_ _is this what they call the purgatory?_ , Sasuke asks finally coming to realization that this was all too weird.

 _What now?_ , Sasuke asks slipping his head on Itachi's lap.

The sky was still orange, the white sands, reflecting the colours of the sky. There was no one in sight for miles. It was calm except for a low rumble of thunder.

A storm seemed to be gathering at a distance but Sasuke was enjoying this time with his brother so he didn't care. This was all he ever wanted.

Itachi hums absent-mindedly. Sasuke cocks his head studying his brother's expression, who looked tranquil but still alert somehow. Just like an agile shinobi even when relaxing on the beach. Sasuke's eyes drank in his perfect features.

 _Now you are free otouto, free of all burdens and expectations I put on you,_ Itachi says his fingers combing through Sasuke's hair slowly massaging his scalp.

Sasuke wants to react but is distracted by the lightning that shimmers and lights up the entire sky. Sasuke hadn't realized when the sky had turned sombre.

The storm seems to be getting closer. Itachi turns his gaze towards the horizon.

 _Looks like they are here_ , Itachi remarks simply.

A chilling dread begins to grip Sasuke

 _What are you talking about?_ He sits up and asks sharply. _Who is here?_

A shadowy tendril emerges from the from the sea and slides towards the shore. It wraps itself to Itachi's leg. " _Forgive me Sasuke, I have to go."_


End file.
